Let Me Offer You a Deal
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Ch 3: Sara and Len's relationship isn't something to talk about or contemplate and Mick even forgets about it from time to time but then a playful smirk, a pat on the shoulder or a chaste kiss reminds him of it. He is glad about it, after all a happy partner is a better partner. / CaptainCanary
1. Let Me Offer You a Deal

**Let Me Offer You A Deal**

 **Summary** : "So, why didn't you tell your younger self not to get on that boat?" Snart asked, raising a gray eyebrow as he turned to face her

Sara's reply was simple enough, "Because of her"

Missing scene from s01ep12, CaptainCanary and past Sara/Nyssa

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Legends of Tomorrow or Arrow

* * *

The mission of extracting their younger selves was a success and so another suspenseful day passed. The team was enjoying a quiet evening, each of them sumurged in their own thoughts.

Sara set on the metal floor of the mechanic room, taking a peek at the various inventions the team was working on when Snart strolled in and plopped himself next to her unceremonically.

"For a thief you make an awful lot of noise" she remarked, not bothering to look up.

"For an assassin you're surprisingly nice" Leonard retorted, voice as smooth as usual.

"You flirting with me?" she challenged, always one to be blunt.

Snart raised an eyebrow and graced her with a trained smirk.

"Can't a man be interested in his fellow superheroes without any ulterior motives?"

Sara rolled her eyes, she had to admit the guy had his way with words in a manner she never did. She much preferred actions because when the guy next to you has a concussion…well, they don't talk much.

"Not in today's day and age." She mumbled and he offered a quiet chuckle.

Silence fell between them for a few brief moments that seemed to stretch into a quiet eternity. She was surprised there was no awkwardness between them, it almost felt as if they were two old friends enjoying the evening together and not two outsiders trying to save the world.

"So, I was wondering – why didn't you warn your older self not to go on that boat?" Leonard spoke in the end, raising a gray eyebrow as he turned to face her.

Sara hesitated for a second or so, the question catching her off guard.

"Why do you ask?" she challenged, always one to respond to a question with one of her own.

The thief smirked and she could swear that was turning into his default expression. Still, she had to admit it suited him just fine.

"Remember what I told Rip?" he challenged, meeting her gaze, "No more secrets."

The assassin sighed, he had a point. When they were stuck on a tiny metal ship together, chased by an organization hell bent on erasing them for existence, there wasn't much room left for secrets.

Her answer was simple enough, "Because of her"

And although the words meant nothing to him, to her they meant the world.

"Care to elaborate? Sounds like a good old romantic story." he retorted and she was surprised to read curiosity behind his gray eyes.

"Never thought you were a sucker for romance" she said, not missing a beat.

"Who says you and Rip are the only ones with secrets aboard?" he replied and again, she could hear that alluring smirk she was beginning to enjoy a little too much behind his words.

"Let me offer you a deal, thief to assassin" he began, voice almost diplomatic. She wondered – was this how he did business in the underworld? She had to admit he was good at his job and the undeniable charisma around him could only be of help.

"I'm all ears."

"You'll tell me about your time on that island, including your mystery romance and in turn I'll show just how big of a romance fan I can be."

Sara wanted to roll her eyes at his antics but she still couldn't help the smile creeping up her lips.

"You've got a deal."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Just a quick little something I jotted. I loved the episode and wanted to contribute something to it and here it is – my first story for this fandom (thought I do intend on many more).

I apologize for any grammar mistakes and misplaced words, English isn't my native language.

I've made this fic into a collection of CaptainCanary drabbles, mostly episode related.

Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me your thoughts, I love feedback!


	2. House of Cards

**Chapter 2: House of Cards**

 **Summary:** "Maybe we really were meant to be Bonnie and Clyde, Len." Sara murmurs under her breath while idly playing with the cards. Too bad the only partner she had for the game is gone.

CaptainCanary / Post S01E15

/A collection of drabbles that stretch over the course of the series, mostly episode related, read the summary for each chapter./

* * *

After the mission everything seems surreal, like an odd dream she'd have after Ra's given her some strange herbs back in her League of Assassins' days.

By the looks of it, the rest of the crew shares her experience as a forlorn silence falls over the ship and threatens to drawn them.

The White Canary doesn't know what to do for the first time in years as it is something beyond the scope of her training.

She tries to keep her hands busy and spends what feels like an eternity training until she collapses exhausted on the floor, panting for air.

Then, when the adrenaline is finally drained out of her, she has to face her own hectic thoughts.

Leonard Snart is dead.

The four simple words echo through her mind and scream of a finality she has never known before. She hasn't lost people, usually she was the one gone. But now… now she finally understands what Laurel and her parents and Nyssa and Oliver had to go through and reminds herself to give them a big hug and a sincere apology once they finally head home back to 2016.

She pushes herself off the floor, trying to shut her brain and walking into her room.

A small, white object catches her attention and she walks up to it, carefully taking it in her slender fingers and examining it.

The deck of cards.

They're still there, idly lying on the bed, where Len left them. She bites her lower lip, the bitter taste of irony and blood over the tip of her tongue.

 _The cards are still there while Leonard is gone._

She gulps as the unfamiliar feeling of grief washes over her and threatens to suffocate her.

Sara plays with the cards, running pale fingers around worn out edges. Just a few hours ago, he'd been here, devious smirk ever present over his chiseled face.

Offering companionship and friendship under the facade of lust whatever else there was between them that remained unsaid.

And she denied him the chance, she walked out on the opportunity with clever words and a teasing smile that promised this wasn't the end of their story.

If Leonard had looked carefully in her eyes (and he probably had as nothing escaped his calculating blue gaze), he'd seen she was interested, more than any words could convey. A kiss - well that was a whole different matter.

Sara can feel her eyes start to water and she feverishly wipes off hot tears before they roll down freckled cheeks and fall onto the cards.

She's keeping them. A little reminder of what could have been, of what should have been.

"Maybe we really were meant to be Bonnie and Clyde, Len." she murmurs under her breath while idly playing with the cards.

Too bad the only partner she had for the game is gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I absolutely adored the last episode but Leonard's death broke my heart! What made it even worse was that he and Sara were just hitting it off!

I think they'll probably bring him back since he's a total favourite and Miller has amazing talent. But until then all we have left is Fanfiction. Anyway I decided to write a little something about Sara trying to cope.

Thanks: Sarcasticcaviar, Cold Canary, Not Just a Nerd, DC-Mythology-Lover for the kind words!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I would love to hear your thoughts on the episode and Legends of Tomorrow in general, don't shy away from commenting. I love talking about the shows I watch but sadly don't have many friends that watch them irl.

By the way – would you like a chapter that explores Sara and Mick bonding and dealing with what happened?

Anyway, please let me know if you enjoyed the chapter and share your opinion!


	3. Mick's Point of View

**Chapter 4: In Mick's Point of View**

 **Summary:** Sara and Len's relationship isn't something to talk about or contemplate and Mick even forgets about it from time to time but then a playful smirk, a pat on the shoulder or a chaste kiss reminds him of it.

He is glad about it, after all a happy partner is a better partner.

* * *

Mick isn't stupid.

Now, sure he might look stupid, cause of the whole fuck the world and let anarchy flow through kind of attitude but anyone who's bothered going past the rough exterior knows Mick is more than just a flamethrower and a love for everything violent.

He may not the be the smartest guy in the block, may not be a specialist on all things stamped geek and time-wimey but he is observant. Especially, when it comes to his partner, the only person he'd deem worthy calling family. (Well, not that he would ever call it out loud).

Not to mention, one thing he's a specialist at is Leonard Snart.

So, when he sees the kid and the assassin exchange smirks and witty comebacks and play cards like a married couple at the beach, he just knows.

xxx

Mick doesn't say or do anything although mentally he screams a hundred times "Just get on with it" or "Get a room!".

Okay, after the first week he has those out loud as well.

xxx

"Am I going to be an uncle or something son, kid?" he questions Leonard after a mission where Sara just so happens to fall in his lap through some rather extraordinary sequence of events.

Cold only snorts, "In your dreams."

In turn Mick graces him with a trademark smirk, "More like in yours."

"Well…I can't argue with that."

xxx

Heatwave deems Sara good for Leonard.

Well, he always has liked her, she's an assassin, strong and independent, none of that "fragile lady bullshit that some fall for". She's the last person on Earth to be a damsel in distress and if anything, with his aptitude to take crazy risks Len might be the one in need of saving some day.

"Wanna pay respect to this?" Sara's blonde head pops in his room one evening, smirk tugging at her lips as a bottle of whiskey hangs in her pale hand.

"Does it need asking?"

Half an hour later bottle's empty and they know each other a hell of a lot better because of the magic that brings people even closer together better known as alcohol.

"You're a nice girl, Sara." Mick points out, caught in a rare moment of a sharing mood.

The assassin smirks at him once again and he muses how if he and Len have a kid it's going to be born with a smirk playing at their lips (and maybe an assault riffle or some other weapon in their hands).

"Is there something you want to tell me, Mick?" Sara questions, bright blue eyes locked with his.

He bits his lips unsure what to say. Should he mumble something about having his blessing? Then again, neither Captain Cold nor the White Canary are ones to need blessing from anyone.

"I'll take good care of him, Mick." The blonde admits in the end and the words fall between them in the nice silence of the Waverider which smells of familiarity he's never felt before.

"Good."

Sara shoots him one last playful look, getting up on her feet with that mysterious grace that has become synonymous with her and opting to take away the empty bottle.

(Rip's going to be extremely pissed off about that one as he said something about "sentimental value" and "gift from the president of the US" that Mick didn't bother listening to.)

With a small smile tugging at his lips he plops over the bed, Len is fine, he finally has someone else to take care of him.

It's Mick's turn to smirk – he definitely likes Sara, even if his ego is a little bruised after she beat him in drinking.

(But only by like half a glass!).

xxx

The rest of the team share their opinions on the matter, with Haircut going as far as saying he "ships" Leonard and Sara, whatever that means translated from geek to English.

Professor Stein gives his blessing as well, not that either of the lovebirds asked for it but still the man simply can't keep quiet. On anything.

Kendra only smiles at Sara knowingly and Mick can just picture them exchanging stories during training.

The kid and Rip are the last to express anything with Jefferson simply saying it's cool to have another couple on board and the captain pointedly ignoring the matter all together, claiming they have more serious things to focus on, namely on hell bent on destruction immortal tyrant.

xxx

Len and Sara are happy and that is all Mick could really ask for.

Maybe it's not the love my life kind of deal although he can see no reason why. Still, even if it's just fun and easy, all smirks and teases here and there and endless card games in the evenings that stretch into the nights, he is elated for them. After all a happy partner is a better partner.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're in love, kid." he points out after a mission, when he catches Len not listening to a word of what he says, blue gaze over Sara.

Cold doesn't respond right away, doesn't throw in the usual scoff or the playful smirk. He doesn't say it's a con or a play or anything liked that. A small smile's tugging at the corners of his lips, blue eyes filled with what looks an awful lot like happiness, an emotion so foreign and fleeting to both of them.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mick, Captain Cold doesn't do romance."

Heatwave only shakes his head, when has Len ever admitted anything without a fight?

"Hmm, wanna know one thing I don't like about your relationship?" Mick challenges with a teasing look, words catching the other's attention.

"Do tell."

"It makes you a worse liar." Heatwave responds with a smirk, getting up to leave and let the two lovebirds do whatever it is they're about to.

From the corner of his eyes he can see Len scoffing at his words. Sara walks up to him, pale hands over Len's shoulders in an instant.

"Have to agree with Mick on that one."

xxx

The months stretch into a familiar rhythm of playing hide and seek with Vandal Savage and the time masters and whatever other trouble they manage to get themselves into while the team becomes a well working machine.

Sara and Len's relationship isn't something to talk about or contemplate and Mick even forgets about it from time to time but then a playful smirk, a pat on the shoulder or a chaste kiss reminds him of it.

The two aren't ones to show affection, unlike Bird Girl and Haircut, who're the cuddly and bubbly type, the ones which have no issue talking about love dramas in the middle of the hall, while they are on a mission.

Mick rather likes the dynamic between Len and Sara and whatever place he has in it.

He's not jealous, he's too smart and too good of a friend and maybe even too good of a person (he never thought he'd call himself that) for something as petty as jealousy.

Not to mention, nothing changes between him and Len and after the entire fiasco with Cronos is sent into oblivion, their relationship remains the same.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Leonard asks one particularly boring evening when silence stretches over the small timeship and Mick is starting to get a little bored.

He cocks an eyebrow, interest evident in his dark blue eyes, even if he knows what the other's going to ask for.

"You want me to be your best man?" He jokes, mostly for the sake of seeing Len roll his eyes, that never fails to amuse him.

"Haha, very funny. As if either I or Sara would ever want to get married."

"Oh, the ways things are going between you, I'd advise never say never."

"Didn't suspect you knew the word recommend." Len shots back with ease, their banter being perfected after a lifetime of partnership in crime which in the end of the day is only the pretext for their friendship.

They fall silent for a few brief moments and Mick enjoys it, the quiet familiarity between them, the feeling of trust which he can only find in the other and no one else in this world. (Make that's the third thing he's never saying out loud).

"Take care of Sara, Mick." Len says although he doesn't need to because Heatwave already is watching her back, ready to help the mysterious assassin that has entered their lives and changed it for the better (even if Sara is a forced to be reckoned with and doesn't even need his help).

Cold's voice is uncharacteristically serious, lacking the usual flair for drama, the tease and mirth he normally puts behind every word. That's how Mick knows it's serious and for a second the image of a married CaptainCanary (stupid nickname Rip has given to their "ship") crosses his mind.

"Of course I take care of her," he scoffs, "Wouldn't want to lose the only person capable of drinking around here, would I?"

Len chuckles, shaking his head as sincere smile plays across his chiseled face and the normal dynamic between them, the tease and jokes is restored.

"I can always count on you now, can't I?"

xxx

When Len dies it feels like a badly written twist in those disgraceful soap operas Haircut and Bird Girl like watching.

It's stupid and it doesn't make sense and it is not what should have happened.

Mick can't stop himself from thinking he should have been the one to die.

It makes sense, doesn't it?

He was the lone wolf on the crew, the one who shouldn't have even been there in the first place, as Rip had to helpfully pointed out on one mission gone horribly wrong.

He was the one who didn't have a deadly assassin at his arm and he was the one supposed to make a rash decision in the last minute to save them because after all protecting Len was always his job.

But he had failed, epically so and only Len and himself and the rest of the crew but Sara most of all.

And Len's words the other evening play through his mind like a broken record, "Take care of her," and Mick promises himself that's his life goal now, not that he has ever had one before.

xxx

Sara doesn't really cry, at least not in front of the team.

Maybe in the solitary of her own room, where the deck of cards lies lifelessly, maybe there a few runaway tears slid down her pale cheeks but he can never know.

Instead she trains, anger feeling the void left in her chest.

Mick understands her, better than most. Fury is something familiar to him, something he's felt most of his life. It's a reassuring feeling almost, something that keeps you on your feet when the world starts falling apart around you. It's not nice or pretty or moral but it's a better alternative than the suffocating feeling of loss that hangs aboard the Waverider.

So, when he finds Sara training yet again, he lets out a small sigh escape his parted lips.

"Want a fight?" he inquires because really he has nothing else to offer, no comforting words or hugs or sentimental hand holdings. This is not his expertise, it never was.

Sara turns around, her face pale, blonde hair a mess and sweat covering her gray tank top. She sends him a nod before barging straight into the fight, before he even has the time to properly prepare for the kicks and punches.

She's distracted, he can tell, her punches weaker than normal and unfocused.

"Sara," he grumbles after a few minutes of fighting, catching her pale fist in his larger, calloused hand, "You're not focused."

"I don't need focus to beat your ass." She snaps back but the insult feels weak and empty, lacking bite and sounding more like a cry for help than anything.

They stand for a few minutes like this, her hands caught in his with her firmly refusing to meet his gaze.

"I miss him so much." She admits in the end, after what feels like an eternity of silence.

The feeling of familiarity is gone from the silence, replaced by grief and longing for someone gone, threatening to suffocate them. Most days Mick feels like screaming, just for the sake of breaking the tense silence which he has come to hate almost as much as the damn time masters.

"Fuck, I just…I can't." Sara whispers, voice uncharacteristically weak and broken and Mick has no idea what to do.

He knows he has to care of her and not just because that is all but Len's dying wish but because she is a friend, a sister of sorts and someone who has made his best friend happy – a deed he couldn't possibly repay.

"I miss him too, I know." He responds as they sit on the ground, unsure what to do next.

Leonard was the one with the plan, the one to tell them what to do with an overconfident smirk and a witty remark. But now he is gone and Heatwave feels as if he has lost a part of himself, as if his life is suddenly empty even if he has an entire team behind his back and a damn spaceship and they still have to save the world.

(It's weird how the world suddenly feels a little less worthy to safe when the ones you love are gone.)

Before Mick can do anything he can feel Sara stepping in closer to him, searching for comfort and solace when he has none to offer.

"Sara I," he begins, words falling empty between them.

The assassin merely wraps her hands around him and he can't even remember the last time anyone has hugged him (much like him Len was never into the "mushy" kind of stuff).

"Just shut up." Sara all but threatens before tightening the hug and he responds, wrapping his own hands around her small frame.

It's strange but even when Leonard is gone he's still bringing them together, making them closer and Mick has the urge to burn something once he realizes that it took the other dying for them to really bond.

"Maybe this too was part of his plan." He says, words escaping his mouth before his can think them through.

Sara nods against him, "Maybe he'll come back."

Mick wants to say no, to tell her hope is a fleeting thing, it's like quick sand and sometimes it only makes you sink deeper into despair but he doesn't have the strength to as this point when all he wants is to have his partner and crime back.

"Maybe." He lies and he can just picture Leonard standing next to them, shaking his head and telling them to move on, trademark smirk tugging at his thin lips.

Too bad he's gone and they have no one to listen to, no plan to follow.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So I hope you enjoyed this! I adore Mick and Len's friendship and have always wanted to write somehting about his opinion on the other's relationship with Sara. I can totally picture him being all supportive and happy for them but still refusing to admit while Ray and Kendra gush over how cute they are together, haha!

Thanks to: _LarielRomeniel, thewomanwhosoldtheworld, 3luv4eva3, .7777,_ _DHE212, anonymous, Guest_ your feedback, kind words and suggestions are much appreciated!

 _thewomanwhosoldtheworld_ , I totally agree the trio were the greatest part of the show! Ray has potential but his romance with Kendra seemed veery forced to me. And thanks for the suggestion for this chapter!

 _.7777_ \- exactly the writers almost trolled us with that kiss!

 _anonymous_ \- I missed that! I might have to rewatch the finale now!

If you liked this, please let me know!  
Don't be afraid to ask for CaptainCanary oneshots if you have some ideas!


End file.
